She Calls To Me
by Jayfeathers Friend
Summary: Jayfeather has gone missing. Alderheart is looking all over the territory, until he finds him. On top of a ledge where they could see a marvel of a sight. And it is there that Alderheart hears a confession that makes him see Jayfeather in a whole new light. (Takes place after River Of Fire.) ONESHOT


**Hi, Uh I have never written a story before so this is kind of a stretch for me. So Read and review I guess, Enjoy.**

* * *

In the chill of night, the young ginger tom happened to question to himself why it always felt like the problems of Starclan itself were on his shoulders. Letting out an exsaperated sigh Alderheart ran out of the medicine den, his chest beating like thunder. As he raced out of the medicine den and around the camp he began to panic. _"Where could he be?"_ he nervously thought. Alderheart checked the nursery only to see Ivypool and Fernsong playing with their kits. "Either of you seen Jayfeather?" He nearly screamed in worry

Ivypools expression shifted to that of a worried mother. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Alderheart panted "I can't find him anywhere! He hasn't shown up all day. I thought he could be out picking herbs but he would have been back by now!" Alderheart breathed heavily _"Ever since Briarlight died he has been acting weird, and when Dovewing left he started acting like a totally different cat!"_ "You don't think he..."

Fernsong glared at him "Absolutely not, the furball has always been tough. Even when facing impossible odds, he would just keep walking through the storm with a scowl on his face. He'll show up."

Alderheart relaxed a little "But what if he doesn't? Maybe I should go look for him," he worried "Just to make sure he's okay." Ivypool smiled "Go ahead, just warn your father. I woudn't want him to lose two sons."

Alderheart eyes widened "What if you need help?"

"We'll be fine, now go find Jayfeather."

Alderheart nodded to them and raced out to the exit of camp. But before he left he immediately stopped and ran to the leaders den "Bramblestar?" he called out into the dark den.

"Does this have anything to do with a prophecy?" a sleepy voice called out that Alderheart recognized as Bramblestar "Because if so, can it please wait until morning?"

Alderheart stifled a laugh at his fathers laziness "No, it's Jayfeather. He's gone missing."

"What?" Bramblestar came into the moonlight, fully awake "How long?

"A day, he should've been back by now."

Bramblestar lowered his head contemplating on the situation "I'll send a patrol." Alderheart shook his head "No I'll go look, he could be at the moonpool. Only medicine cats are allowed there."

"Alright, be careful Alderheart."

"Come one..." Alderheart went for the forest, and he looked back and smiled "I always am."

* * *

Alderhearts face collided with the muddy ground. _"Ow, it's slippery,"_ he thought as he regained his footing. He had searched his medicine garden and was climbing up the path to the moonpool. As he stood up he could hear a raven cawing, like it was laughing. "Shut up," he muttered before climbing back up ignoring the screeching bird. As he walked up the path he could hear the sound of the waterfall. Smiling to himself he climbed up to see the moonpool, shining with the reflection of countless stars.

Alderheart softly smiled as he found himself mesmerized by it's beauty. "No matter how many times I've seen it, I still can't get over how amazing this place is," Alderheart murmured. "Agreed," the sudden voice of Jayfeather echoed across the pool, and as Alderheart searched for the noise he found him atop a small hill above the waterfall.

Jayfeather was staring off into the distance "This place is really...alluring, wouldn't you say?" Alderheart turned his head to what the old Medicine cat was staring at, but due to the trees he couldn't make out a single thing. "What are you doing up there?" Alderheart called out to him.

Jayfeather stared down at him "Come see for yourself if your so curious."

Alderheart sighed as he searched for a way up. He found one by climbing up a steep rock wall. "Careful... wouldn't want your face to have any more mud then it already does," Jayfeather snickered. _"You grouchy old furball, this better be worth it,"_ Alderheart huffed.

He climbed up the steep wall and sat next to Jayfeather, panting heavily "Now what is it?" Jayfeather smiled and used his tail to point out in front of them.

Alderheart gasped at the sight. From this spot they could see practically everything. From the their territory to the thunderpath at the end of the lake, right behind Riverclans camp, and could see even farther. The full moons light left nothing untouched, giving everything a bluish-white glow"Beautiful isn't it?" Jayfeather asked to which Alderheart stuttered to make out a sentence "It's...It's...I can't..." he tried but just nodded his head. "More beautiful then the moonpool right?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it...it is." Alderheart turned his head to the left to see way out in the distance a number of twoleg places, thunderpaths, and even some mountainous area. "Is that...?"

"Yes, that is The Tribe of Rushing water territory," Jayfeather finished "Way beyond that is the old territory. The one Bramblestar and Firestar grew up in."

Alderheart was amazed at the sight. Even more amazed how his mentor had known all this "How do you, how can you see this? You're blind!" He spurted out

Jayfeather laughed, _he laughed!_ "Because I've seen it all before. And I remember how beautiful it was, and have no doubt that it still is." This statement left Alderheart a load of questions "What do you mean?"

Jayfeather smirked "Tell me Alderheart, when you first saw Velvet what did you feel?" Alderheart stared at him puzzled and the looked back to the view "I...I liked her. I felt a pull towards her. Why?"

"You love asking me questions, don't you," Jayfeather sighed "Perhaps it's my turn to ask you. Why do the medicine cats have that code? Why is love forbidden for us?"

"Because love is a distraction to our duties," Alderheart answered "Because our greatest loyalty must be to the clan and to starclan. Having kits or a mate could prove a distraction or a weakness."

"Wrong," Jayfeather scowled "Think harder. Say what you think, not what I taught you to the think."

Alderheart sighed "Because...because," he stuttered to which Jayfeather asked him another question "What did you feel when Velvet had to leave? When did it occur to you that it might possibly have been the last time you would ever see her again?"

Alderheart looked to the ground "I felt...sad, like a falcon had ripped my heart out and crushed it," he admitted "I felt as if for one fleeting moment, nothing mattered anymore. I just... I couldn't let her leave without saying a goodbye."

Jayfeather chuckled "Really? I felt like it was a fox who had eaten away my heart. Did you say goodbye to her?"

Alderheart sighed "Yeah, I did." They sat there in silence gazing upon the horizon. Alderhearts eyes widened as he realized what Jayfeather had just said "Wait what? You've been in love?"

"If Velvet was a clan cat and you were a warrior, like your sister, and you had every right to love her, and by some twisted joke of starclan you weren't allowed, How would you feel?" Jayfeather questioned

Alderheart felt heat rising up to his cheeks "These aren't just questions anymore are they?" Jayfeather shook his head "I would...I would feel, betrayed. Why does everyone else get to have a mate and kits but not me? It's...It's not fair!"

Jayfeather nodded "What if the circumstances were worse? What if by fate, you found yourself somewhere you shouldn't be? And fell in love there? Would you prefer to stay, or leave her."

"I...I...don't know." Alderheart replied

Jayfeather sighed "Love is a cruel and ruthless flower. But if you are able to move across the thorns and pick it where the thorns are still growing, then it can be the most wonderful thing you have ever had."

"Jayfeather," Alderheart asked "Are you alright?"

"No," was his only reply

Alderheart sighed and looked back to the view. After sitting there for what felt like days, Jayfeather raised his voice again "Why do medicine cats have that code?" he repeated

"Because love is a ruthless and cruel flower," Alderheart answered "Since when did you start thinking of these questions?"

"Before you were around...so for a while," Jayfeather answered.

"Has anything happened that made your feelings toward this subject, increase?" Alderheart questioned

Jayfeather softly smiled "Their have been a few recently. I thought I was the one asking questions."

Alderheart nodded "Briarlight?"

"One of the big ones."

"Dovewing leaving?"

"Yeah."

Alderheart nodded sadly and looked back at the view. He smiled as he saw what he believed was Sparkpelt and Larksong play fighting. Jayfeather smiled softly "Hollyleaf," he said as Alderheart turned to face him "Hmm?"

"Foxleap. Hazeltail. Icecloud. Flametail," Jayfeather said with a sad look "Firestar. Sandstorm. Purdy," those two ran a wave of guilt over Alderheart "These are all the cats I've lost."

Alderheart felt sympathy for the old medicine cat "Any of them the cat you loved?"

Jayfeather whipped his head to look at Alderheart dead in his eyes _"I swear he can see, their is no way he can be this accurate!"_ Alderheart thought. "I loved them all! I've lost them all! They are _all_ my failures. The cats I could not save!" Jayfeather roared. After breathing heavily he turned his head. Alderheart didn't speak about it again.

"Half Moon," Jayfeather said out of the blue fighting tears "Her name was Half Moon."

Alderheart nodded his head and sat in the silence.

"She calls to me you know," Jayfeather stepped closer to the edge "Every night I hear her last words to me. Every time I visit Starclan I hope I will be greeted by her. I dream for the day where I can see her, hear her say my name once more. _Jay's Wing._ "

Alderheart looked at him strangely "You're name is Jay _feather._ "

"Not to her. Never to her," Jayfeather whispered "But who am I to lecture you about love? Me? The bastard of a medicine cat who broke two codes in one go."

Alderheart smiled "I'll tell her you said that."

"I'll put you on nursery duty," Jayfeather smirked

"Can't do that I'm not your apprentice anymore!" Alderheart retorted

Jayfeather smiled "You dare talk back to your elders like that young un?" imitating Purdy

"You're not an elder," Alderheart laughed "Although you certainly look like one!"

Jayfeather lost it, laughing so loudly, the raven was out of a job. Alderheart joined in. Both of them laughing so hard they forgot all the problems of the clan, the prophecies, love, all of it. They just held each other in the night as they laughed.

Jayfeather smiled and soon looked back at the view. Alderheart did the same.

"Starclan sent me to the past, in hopes that I would learn a lesson. Unfortunately for them I learned a lesson in something they did not wish me to learn," Jayfeather explained getting serious for a moment "I loved her. I could see her. She could see me. And when I had to leave her she left me something of her own. Love."

Alderheart nodded "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but I did see her again. Albeit for a few days. It was there I had seen how much I wanted to stay and feel loved. But I had to leave. I _chose_ to leave. And that is the worst part. I broke her heart. And now..." Jayfeather cried "Now she is breaking mine."

Alderheart nodded and leaned next to him. He was more surprised to feel Jayfeathers tail on his shoulder. "What do you say we head back down to camp and getyou some herbs for that broken heart?"

Jayfeather smiled "There are no herbs that can take love or memories away. You just have to live with them. And learn from them."

"So I have heard you say," Alderheart said "But if you want to dream about her some more, I can feed you some poppy seeds."

Jayfeather nodded "That would be fantastic, thank you."

 _"Thank you?!"_ Alderheart nearly choked. "Are you sure you're alright?

"Once again, No."

* * *

Alderheart woke up with the light shining in his eyes "Rise and shine, Alderheart," came the voice of Jayfeather "We need more marigold and goldenrod. Now!" Alderheart sighed as he got up to see Jayfeather scowling at him "What? You think because I poured my heart out to you that we would be best friends? Get moving!"

Alderheart huffed as he got up and made his way to the exit, but as he looked back he could see Jayfeathers eyes. And for a fleeting moment he thought he could see a glint in them. As if he had a very pleseant dream, perhaps to see someone. And the thought made him smile.

But perhaps it was only his imagination.


End file.
